L'amour est un trésor de souvenirs
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: Collection de one-shot sur l'histoire de Kakashi et Ayumi, avant son départ de Konoha. Elle comprend principalement des instants forts de leurs relations. Entre amitié, amour et missions, pour comprendre qui ils sont vous devez comprendre qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils ont perdu. Cette fanfiction peut être lu en parrallèle de ma fanfiction principale ou à part.
1. One-shot 1: les funérailles d'Obito

**L'amour est un trésor de souvenirs:**

 **Les funérailles d'Obito**

Le ciel était nuageux lors des funérailles d'Obito. Tout le clan Uchiha était là. Je sentais leur regard dans mon dos. Beaucoup voulait reprendre le sharingan qu'il m'avait légué. Ce n'était pas naturel, disaient-ils. Je n'étais pas fais pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement. Je n'étais pas un des leur...

Contre toutes attentes, Fugaku Uchiha, le chef du clan, rappela ses hommes à l'ordre et leur ordonna de respecter les dernières volontés d'Obito. J'ai même cru voir de la compassion quand nos regards se sont croisés. Ça m'avait surpris. L'austère chef de la police n'avait pas la réputation d'être un homme bon avec ceux qui n'étaient pas membre de son clan.

A la fin de la messe funèbre, je restai au coté de Minato-sensei et Rin. J'étais loin d'être dans mon état normal, je vivais avec détachement ce qui se passait autour de moi, mes membres étaient cotonneux et un sentiment de vide me dévorait de l'intérieur. J'avais vécu les derniers jours comme un cauchemar dont je n'arrivais à sortir et me réveiller. La seule chose que je souhaitais était de me jeter du haut d'une falaise et mourir moi aussi. Ma poitrine me faisait tellement souffrir... Je m'en voulais à un tel point... Rien n'aurait pu me racheter. Toutefois je lui avais promis de protéger Rin. C'était mon seul but à présent. Obito le méritait amplement.

Kushina, qui était venu soutenir son époux, embrassa tendrement Mikoto Uchiha et lui présenta ses respects. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent être amies. Mikoto Uchiha était tout le contraire en apparence de son mari, une aura bienveillante s'échappait d'elle, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse, tout jusqu'à la position de ses membres montraient à quel point elle s'inquiétait du bien être des autres. Minato m'avait fait signe de se rapprocher. C'est alors que j'entendis de quoi les jeunes femmes parlaient.

-Aucune amélioration ? S'enquit Kushina  
-Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que Fugaku lui a apprit la nouvelle il y a trois jours. Elle dort peu. Elle a enfin recommencé à se nourrir mais elle mange à peine, souffla-t-elle dépitée. La dernière fois qu'elle était dans cet état, c'était après le décès de Kagami. Elle l'a très mal vécu et ça a duré plusieurs mois... Tu sais à quel point elle aimait mon frère. Sa réaction me surprend, je savais qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Obito toutefois...  
-Seul le temps peut guérir certaines blessures, répondit gentiment Minato.  
-Tu as raison mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant... Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant et pourtant elle a assisté à plus d'enterrement que certains adultes, dit Mikoto en jetant un coup d'œil vers la sépulture devant laquelle une jeune fille se tenait.  
-Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Ça ira, renchérit Kushina.

N'écoutant plus leur conversation, je me dirigeai doucement vers Ayumi. Nous nous étions déjà rencontré plusieurs fois en présence d'Obito. Je me rappelai leurs querelles, l'attitude protectrice et l'affection du jeune homme à l'égard de la petite fille qui avec cet air supérieur sur le visage s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique, mais l'aimait tout autant. Son visage me fit l'effet d'un coup d'épée et me sortit de mon état de transe. De profondes cernes mangeaient ses joues, ses yeux avaient perdu toutes étincelles, son sourire et son froncement de sourcils insolent avaient laissé place à une expression froide ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre.

Tout était de ma faute. Je m'en voulais tellement. Ma poitrine était si lourde que j'en avais du mal à respirer.

Je m'arrêtai à ses cotés mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste, continua à fixer la tombe.

-Je suis désolé, soufflais-je. Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus compétent, moins borné... Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention lors de l'éboulement, il serait encore là, il ne se serait pas interposé. C'est moi qui aurait du mourir.

Le silence pesa pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne répondit rien, ne me regarda toujours pas, fit comme si je n'existais pas. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas de moi ici.

J'aperçus plus loin les autres partir. Bientôt il ne resta que nous dans le cimetière.  
Au moment où je m'apprêtai à m'en aller, elle prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne le regard toujours rivé sur la tombe et ne prononça pas un mot. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence où le seul moyen de communication était nos mains liées.

-Je m'en veux tellement. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Il ne méritait pas ça. Une belle vie l'attendait et je le lui ai retiré.

Une légère pluie commença à tomber mais aucun de nous deux n'esquissèrent un geste pour se mettre à l'abri. Nous restâmes là. Ayumi finit par lever son visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des gouttes rouler sur sa peau pendant que moi je l'admirai silencieusement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Cet imbécile aurait fait la même chose même si il avait su qu'il en mourrait. C'était son choix pas le tien. Tu n'en es pas responsable, souffla-t-elle en observant les nuages.

Surpris, je ne la quittai pas des yeux et resserrai un peu ma main autour de la sienne, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, son visage semblait paisible malgré la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Brusquement, sans que je m'y attende, elle s'était tourné vers moi et avait relevé mon bandeau.

-Je suis désolé pour ton œil, murmura-t-elle en passant légèrement son index sur sa cicatrice comme si c'était une caresse ce qui m'arracha un frisson. Le sharingan est un vrai cadeau empoisonné si tu veux mon avis. Lorsque quelqu'un révèle son sharingan, les membres du clan le félicitent comme si il y avait quelque chose dont on pourrait se réjouir

Elle rit doucement et s'éloigna légèrement de moi.

-Ces yeux sont souvent synonyme de mort et dans le meilleur des cas de blessures. La seule chose qu'ils apportent pour réconfort c'est la puissance. A toi de l'utiliser à bon escient maintenant. Obito savait ce que nos yeux représentent si il te l'a laissé c'est qu'il avait confiance en toi. Je suppose que je devrai t'accorder une chance. Profite de ce pouvoir pour protéger tes proches lorsque c'est nécessaire. Tu es le premier à savoir à quel point une vie humaine est fragile. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le contrôler je peux t'apprendre.

Elle lui parlait le visage légèrement penché sur le coté de la même manière qu'on observe un animal étrange. C'était tout à fait hors de propos mais je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était mignonne. Elle avait un air d'ange ou d'oiseau sur le point de prendre son envol.

-Merci d'être venu me parler. Je suis heureuse que cet idiot ne soit pas mort pour rien, sourit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y a rien de plus noble que mourir pour protéger ses proches.

Se détournant de moi, elle reprit sa contemplation de la tombe. Pris par je ne sais quoi, j'entourai ma main autour de la sienne et elle entremêla nos doigts sans lever les yeux vers moi.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je ne serai plus jamais vraiment seul


	2. One-shot n2: Le plan

**One-shot n°2: Le plan**

Rp avec ma petite gelée de haricots rouges (merciiii 3)

« —On doit faire quelque chose pour qu'ils se réconcilient !  
—Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls  
—Mais c'est pour leur bien !  
—Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.  
—Ah oui ? Imagine... non ne m'interromps pas ! Imagine que plus tard il ait un enfant qui soit destiné à nous sauver d'une guerre, ou d'un fléau ou encore d'empêcher la lune de nous tomber dessus ! S'ils se séparent, il n'existera pas ! Notre monde serait perdu ! Et indigne que nous sommes, nous n'aurions rien fait pour empêcher cette catastrophe.  
—Tu aurais du devenir écrivain au lieu de shinobi si tu veux mon avis.  
—Je pourrais faire les deux plus tard », sourit-elle. « Si l'ermite pervers y arrive, moi aussi j'en suis capable. C'est une de raison de plus pour les aider ! Ça pourrait me donner l'inspiration pour mon best-seller ! »

Je soupirai. Ayumi était intenable dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, et le problème était qu'elle en avait énormément toujours les unes plus loufoques que les autres. Loin de l'image d'Uchiha froide et hautaine qu'elle donnait en apparence, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus solaire. D'un coté joueuse, amusante, énergique elle tenait de son sensei, Kushina Uzumaki. De l'autre, réfléchie, provocante, orgueilleuse et passé maître dans la manipulation des autres. Ayumi était une jeune fille tout en nuance et contradiction.

« —Qu'est ce que tu trafique encore ? », demanda Tokuma exaspéré.  
« —Rien que ton cerveau d'arriéré puisse comprendre. »

Le teint du Hyuga vira au pourpre.

« —Lâche la petite », soupira Asuma.

Après qu'Asuma ait séparé les deux furies, on se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour rabibocher nos senseis.

« —Déjà il faudrait savoir pourquoi ils se sont embrouiller », soupira Tokuma  
« —ça n'a pas d'importance! On a qu'à organiser un diner romantique Minato-sensei aura plus qu'à sortir le grand jeu », dit blasé Asuma sortant un mikado et le coinçant entre ses lèvres.  
« —Non Tokuma a raison, renseignons nous sur le pourquoi de leurs dispute ensuite nous envisagerons un plan en conséquence. Ça te va Ayumi? » Fis-je me tournant vers l'Uchiha.

La jeune fille acquiesça et réfléchit. Elle avait entendu sa mère et sa sensei parler de la dispute mais n'y avait pas compris grand-chose.

« —J'ai entendu Kushina-sensei dire qu'elle en avait assez que Minato la prenne n'importe où et n'importe quand.  
—Elle en a marre d'être prise ? » Répéta Tokuma perplexe.

Ayumi hocha la tête un air songeur sur le visage.

« —Je n'ai pas compris non plus. »

Asuma, Tokuma et moi nous lancions des regards entre nous, interloqué. Tokuma et moi étions mal à l'aise mais n'ajoutâmes rien, ayant peur d'être jugé pour notre interprétation de l'affaire. Il m'arrivait d'oublier qu'Ayumi n'avait encore que dix ans, et ne comprenait pas certaines choses. Elle était encore bien naïve à certains égards. Asuma, lui peu scrupuleux, plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie et exposa son point de vue, peu scrupuleux.

« —Tu crois qu'elle pense avoir trop de rapport sexuel avec Minato ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Tokuma rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, je cachai son visage dans mes mains, et Ayumi lui rendit son regard sérieux. Elle tapota son menton de son index et réfléchit, peu troublée par ses propos.

« —Dans ce cas, il faudrait trouver un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs.

—Mais tu es sure d'avoir bien compris? » Demandai-je.  
« —Bien sure que oui! Pour qui me prends-tu? » Fit offensée Ayumi.  
« —Bah on peut inviter Minato sensei à aller voir des prostitues ». Ria Asuma

Tokuma était toujours rouge perturbé par la conversation qu'on avait.

« —Je pense pas qu'on soit capable de faire quoique ce soit pour régler ce problème à long terme », soupirai-je.  
« —Une solution à court-terme serait déjà bien », dit Asuma. « Ils en trouveront surement une ensemble sur le long terme, c'est à deux de parler de leur problème de couple. Nous ne partageons pas leur lit ».  
« —Bien sur ! » s'exclama Ayumi. « Nous devons leur donner l'occasion d'en parler ! Minato-sensei est tellement occupé ces temps-ci qu'il ne voit plus sa femme, alors quand il rentre c'est normal qu'il ait envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ».  
« —ça se tient.  
—Alors tout ce qu'on a besoin ce serait plus de temps », soufflai-je pensif.  
« —Le génie va faire un malaise, je pense », ajouta Ayumi en regardant Tokuma.

On aurait dit que tout son sang avait migré dans ses joues.

« —je... je... sa va... » Bafouilla le Hyuga  
« —T'es sure? Tu ne vas pas nous crever dans les bras », ricana Asuma

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me retenant de rire. Il était si rare de voir un Hyuga aussi timide et rouge dû à la gène.

« —Do-donc il faut qu'on fasse quoi », tenta Tokuma voulant changer de sujet

« —Vous avez une idée ? » s'enquit Asuma.

Ayumi plongea son regard dans le mien et sourit de toutes ses dents. Le doute s'immisça petit à petit en moi, cette lueur dans ses yeux ne me disait rien qui aille. Je sentais déjà les problèmes me tomber dessus, j'étais Jounin et devais diriger cette équipe en l'absence de leur sensei. Mais le sourire de l'Uchiha m'en dissuada. Elle avait l'air si enthousiaste et heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir aider Kushina...

« —Demain un rassemblement des Jounin a lieu. Le hokage doit leur parler. Il nous suffit de bloquer Minato et Kushina dans une salle, comme tout le monde sera à la réunion personne ne pourra leur ouvrir.  
—Mais leur absence sera remarquée. Les autres risquent de se mettre à leur recherche », répondis-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« —C'est là que tu te trompe. Ils seront à la réunion.  
—Mais comment ? » Demanda Tokuma.  
« —Vous êtes sure d'être des ninjas ? Grace à un jutsu de transformation ! »

Asuma éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Uchiha

« —T'en manque vraiment pas une », sourit-il.

« —Mais on peut faire cela !? Et puis qui prend prendra leurs place », souffla Tokuma  
« —Bah toi et moi », fit Ayumi comme si cela était une évidence.  
« —Mais. Mais ...  
—ça pourrait marcher n'empêche...t'en pense quoi Kakashi? »

Je soupire tous avait les yeux rivés sur moi, attendant mon consentement.

« —Personne n'a une autre idée ? » Tentai-je.

Asuma et Tokuma me firent comprendre que non. Alors nous n'eûmes d'autre choix qu'appliquer son plan.

« —Comment tu nous vois procéder ? » demanda Asuma à Ayumi.  
« —Kakashi et toi irez chacun de votre coté chercher Minato et Kushina, faussement paniqué. Inventez une histoire, je ne sais pas, dites leur que notre entrainement a mal fini et que Tokuma est resté collé au plafond. Pas moyen de l'enlever.  
—Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont gober ça ? » Demanda Tokuma d'un air légèrement vexé.  
« —Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un de vos entrainements finissent mal », souris-je.  
« —Pourquoi Tokuma n'y va pas ? » S'informa Asuma de mauvaise foi, cette tâche l'incommodait. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à devoir faire face à leur sensei, reconnue pour son caractère de feu.  
« —Il est incapable de mentir, Kushina le verrait directement », expliqua Ayumi.  
—Ensuite ?  
—Vous les faites entrer et fermer la porte derrière eux. Kakashi scellera les portes, ensuite Tokuma et moi prendrons leur apparence pour assister à la réunion.  
—Je suis vraiment obligé ? Je ne la sens pas du tout cette histoire moi », paniqua Tokuma  
« —Arrête de faire ta chochotte t'es un Hyuga oui ou merdouille?! »

Tokuma soupira avant de hocher la tête partant pour cette folie, je tournai mon regard vers Asuma qui lui aussi hocha la tête. D'un nouveaux soupire je hochai la tête aussi, on allait encore se retrouver avec des ennuis avec cette adorable mais O combien taré cette petite Uchiha:

« —Bon aller maintenant qu'on a un plan on se bouge bien tout peaufiner avant qu'on se lance!  
—Ok chef... » Souffla Asuma prenant un nouveau mikado

Le lendemain je rejoins Ayumi sur le terrain d'entrainement. Tokuma et Asuma étaient en retard.  
Ayumi avait l'air de moins bonne humeur que d'accoutumée. Certaines de ses mèches tombaient dans ses yeux et elle gesticulait nerveusement pour les remettre à leur place en vain, elles finissaient tout le temps sur son visage.

« —Tu devrais faire une tresse », dis-je.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil et attendit que je m'explique.

« —Les mèches plus courtes tiendront si tu fais une tresse, et ne te tomberont pas devant tes yeux comme avec ta queue de cheval haute.  
—Kushina-sensei ne fait pas de tresse. Elle porte toujours une haute queue de cheval dans sa tenue de kunoichi.  
—Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront attention à cela en pleine réunion. Tourne-toi je m'en occupe. »

Elle haussa les épaules, détacha ses longs cheveux et je passai mes doigts entre. Il était si doux... On aurait dit de la soie. Concentré, je la coiffai du mieux que je me pu, recommençai deux fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat.

« —ça te plait ? »

Elle s'observa dans le reflet du fleuve et sourit.

« —Merci », cria-t-elle avant de me sauter dans les bras.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Nous tombâmes en arrière et nous retrouvâmes par terre l'un sur l'autre. Je relevai la tête et trouva Ayumi au dessus de moi, riant gênée. Nos visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres et je vis son visage viré au cramoisie en un quart de seconde.  
Je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement de peur de la faire fuir, le temps semblait comme figé, et face à son regard je sentais en moi une sorte de chaleur m'envahir à la fois bienfaisante et paradoxalement effrayante de ressentir pour la première fois de telle émotion.

« —ça va on vous dérange? » Ricana Asuma

Comme un ressort je me levai rapidement faisant tomber au passage Ayumi qui se retrouver étendu sur le sol. Maladroitement je l'aidai à se relever.

« —Et bien et bien t'as pas honte Kakashi? Abuser comme ça de l'innocence d'une enfant…  
—Ce n'est pas se que vous croyait...  
—Mais oui bon tout est OK et vous de votre coté? Au lieu de vous faire des mamours. »

Tokuma leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur, alors qu'Ayumi se releva faisant mine de rien. Je ne sais pas si c'était une façade ou si elle n'était vraiment pas troublée par notre proximité quelques secondes plus tôt.

« —Bon alors, allons y !

—Doucement speedy Gonzales », ria Ayumi. « Il faudrait mettre les détails au point ».

Nous écoutâmes attentivement ses instructions. Asuma était chargé d'attirer les sensei, nous envoyer tous les deux était inutile puisqu'elle avait vu Kushina entrer dans le bâtiment avec Minato. Il était fort probable qu'ils y soient encore ensemble. Nous devions seulement les isoler.  
Le jeune Sarutobi alla s'acquitter de sa tâche tandis que nous entrions dans une pièce vide, utilisé pour certains entrainements qui nécessitaient du matériel spécifique.  
Ayumi s'installa sur un appui de fenêtre et mangea un mikado qu'elle avait prit à Asuma.

« —Nous devrions peut-être rendre notre histoire plus plausible », dit Tokuma.

Il continua de s'expliquer sous nos airs interrogatifs.

« —Kushina ne croira jamais que nous nous sommes entrainé ici. Regarde un peu rien n'est cassé et personne n'est blessé.  
—Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton œil droit ou ton œil gauche ? » Sourit l'Uchiha emballée par cette idée.

« —Quoi? » Paniqua Tokuma

D'un geste rapide Ayumi écrasa son poing sur le visage de Hyuga qui se retrouva vite au sol.

« —Mais merde t'es folle? » hurla le ninja  
« —bah non je mets plus de réalisme! »

Je me tapai le front avec ma main exaspéré comment était ce possible d'avoir une telle équipe?!

« —Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je l'entendais », cria Tokuma.

Ayumi rit et s'efforça de mettre du désordre dans la salle.

« —Je sais ça t'apprendra à être plus précis. »

Le Hyuga devint rouge de colère et le fit savoir bruyamment. Je soupirai. Devais-je seulement m'en étonné ? Nous finîmes par l'aider à rendre le décor plus réaliste, avant de nous arrêter à l'entente du bruit de pas rapide venant du couloir

« —il arrive! fit Ayumi toute excité par son plan »

J'entends au loin Asuma leur sortir un baratin dont il en a le secret, Kushina semblait paniquer par les propos du jeune ninja. Et rapidement nos sensei entrèrent dans la salle.

« —Mais qu'es qu'il c'est passe ici? » fit Minato observant le bordel qu'on avait fait plutôt

Tokuma regarda paniqué autour de lui. Mon sensei plongea son regard dans le mien attendant une explication. Heureusement Ayumi prit le relais.

« —Tout va bien Minato-sensei. Tokuma a juste fait une mauvaise chute comme il ne reprenait pas conscience, Asuma a été chercher de l'aide ».

Kushina observa ses élèves les yeux plissés, cherchant à évaluer la véracité de ces propos. La tension qui l'habitait avait laissé place à de la suspicion.  
Elle s'approcha et examina le Hyuga sous toutes ses coutures.

« —Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Tokuma tiquait devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Je sentis une sueur froide parcourir mon dos. Il était incapable de lui mentir. Je sentais les yeux de Minato me fixer, analysant chacune de mes réactions.

« —On devrait l'amener à l'hôpital voir si il a une commotion. On y a pas été de main morte en s'entrainant », affirma Asuma en tirant son coéquipier par le poignet.

Minato soupira

« —Vous deviez garder votre énergie pour le front. »

Ayumi m'avait déjà poussé jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Avant que nos professeurs ne puissent contester nous étions déjà sorti et avons refermé la porte

« —Maintenant », me murmura-t-elle impatiente.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que je scellais la porte tandis que Ayumi et Tokuma firent le jutsu prenant ainsi l'apparence de nos senseis.  
« —Voilà ce que j'appelle un plan qui se déroule sans accros », ricana Ayumi sous les trait de Kushina  
« —Bon aller a la réunion je reste ici avec Kakashi », sourit Asuma se frottant les mains satisfait du plan tordu qui s'était pourtant bien réaliser.  
Ayumi et Tokuma partirent pour la réunion mais je voyais bien le Hyuga qui était bien nerveux  
« —J'espère que tout ira bien », soufflais je  
« —Mais oui t'inquiète pas et si tu me raconté comme toi et Ayumi vous vous êtes retrouver l'un sur l'autre coquinou!  
—La ferme! »

Pendant se temps de l'autre coté de la porte Kushina s'acharner à essayer d'ouvrir la porte tandis que Minato était complètement surpris par ce qu'il venait de se produire avant de rire de bon cœur  
« —Qu'es qu'il y a de drôle!? » Fulmina l'Uzumaki  
« —Que nos élèves nous ont bien eu pour qu'on se retrouve la.  
—Mais pour... Oh cette Ayumi!  
—Hum?  
—Il y a quelques jours j'ai parlé de sa mère sur le fait... qu'on se voyait très peut... »  
Minato se rapprocha de sa femme souriant tendrement prenant ses mains qu'il porta à ses lèvres.  
« —Il est vrais qu'avec mes devoirs d'Hokage je t'ai un peut mise de coté ses derniers temps, je suis désolé.  
—Idiot », souffla Kushina souriant tendrement.

Des gémissements se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.  
Asuma soupira bruyamment tandis que je sentis mon visage bruler jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

« —Bon je ne sais pas si la mission est une réussite ou un échec là. Le but n'était pas qu'il arrête de la sauter ? »

Un peu plus loin dans la tour du hokage, Ayumi et Tokuma entrèrent dans la salle de réunion des jounins. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« —Hokage-sama, il ne manquait plus que vous », sourit le Sandaime depuis l'estrade « Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ».

Le Hyuga faillit tourner de l'œil. Le hokage lui fit signe de s'approcher mais il resta tétaniser sur place. Minato était sensé présider ce rassemblement.

« —Merde », souffla Ayumi. « On avait oublié ce détail... »

Tokuma devint si blanc qu'elle eût peur qu'il se mette à vomir ou s'évanouisse. Le visage de sa coéquipière s'éclaira soudain. Il espérait sincèrement que sa nouvelle idée leur sauverait la mise, et n'empirait pas la situation que son esprit tordu avait déjà crée.

« —Minato a une extinction de voix, je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable de tenir cette réunion », dit-elle avec un air grave. « Pourriez-vous vous en occuper ?  
—Voilà qui est fâcheux... »

Son regard durci par la contrariété passa de l'un à l'autre. Ayumi ne cilla pas. Tokuma suait à grosse gouttes. Hiruzen finit par soupirer et s'avancer vers le micro pour parler à l'assemblée. Le Hyuga manqua de soupirer de soulagement. Sa coéquipière sourit satisfaite que son plan se passe aussi bien.

« —Je pourrai t'embrasser là », souffla Tokuma à son oreille.

Le visage d'Ayumi se tordit en une moue dégoutée et elle s'éloigna de lui.

« —Garde tes microbes pour toi, Hyuga. Je ne me mélange pas aux torchons.  
—Ceux de Hatake n'ont pas l'air de te déranger ».

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« —Ceux de mon cousin ne te répugnent pas non plus dis-moi. »

Le teint du Hyuga vira au cramoisi. L'Uchiha n'ajouta rien et fit mine d'écouter le discours. Elle était enchanté par la tournure qu'avait prit les événements.

« —S'en était moins une », pensa-t-elle.

Mais les petits inconvénients de la journée ne l'empêcheraient d'élaborer de nouveaux plans loufoques. Non, Ayumi était loin d'en avoir fini. S'il y a une chose dont elle ne manquait pas c'était d'idée, et elle comptait s'en donner à cœur joie une fois la guerre finie.


	3. One-shot n4: En finir

**OS n°4: En finir**

-Kakashi

Elle m'observait, effrayé. Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je ne méritais pas de vivre. Elle avait raison de me regarder comme ça. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais tout gâché.

-Kakashi, pose ce kunai, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

Je raffermi ma prise sur l'objet et un filet de sang coula. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle commença à paniquer.

-S'il te plait, arrête, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ne fais pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? J'ai tout détruit. Je l'ai tué !

-Ce n'était pas ta faute !

-De toute manière, personne n'a besoin de moi. Je serai mieux là-bas. En enfer, je ne pourrai plus faire de mal à personne.

Je repris mon arme à deux mains, fermai mes yeux et m'apprêtais-je à trancher ma gorge. Je pouvais presque sentir la délivrance, la paix frôlait mes doigts _. Rin, Obito, j'arrive_.

Mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle s'était lancé sur moi et d'une clef de bras, avait envoyé le kunaï de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle m'immobilisa et s'assit sur mon ventre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? m'énervai-je. J'étais presque en paix. Plus personne n'aurait eu à me supporter.

Elle m'adressa une gifle magistrale. Le bruit de sa main s'abattant sur ma joue résonna dans toute la pièce. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mon visage se figea sous la surprise. Une légère brulure se répandit sur ma peau et je sentis mon sang battre contre mes tympans. Quand je posai mes yeux sur elle, j'aperçu les larmes briller dans les siens. Elle serrait brutalement sa mâchoire et me toisait avec une expression farouche, presque défiante.

-Sale égoïste, hurla-t-elle. Et tu es sensé être un prodige alors que tu n'es même pas capable de réfléchir deux minutes ?!

Ses paroles et son regard m'ébranlèrent. Elle n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi dur envers moi. Son attitude à mon égard était comparable à celle qu'elle adoptait avec ses frères et ses coéquipiers. Elle avait toujours eu un comportement doux et plein d'entrain. Les seules fois où elle était hautaine, c'était pour me taquiner ou me forcer à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Elle adorait me provoquer mais n'essayait jamais de me blesser réellement.

-Je suis une tare pour tout le village. Ma disparition aurait été une aubaine pour tout le monde

-Non ! Pas pour moi !

Je lui lançai une regard surpris. Une larme tomba sur le sol et elle tira sur mon col. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres du mien. Je vis l'inquiétude et la douleur tordre ses traits.

-Moi j'ai besoin de toi ! Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou et se blottissait contre mon torse.

Doucement, je la berçai pour essayer de la calmer.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment… Ayumi, la petite fille de dix ans, brisé par la guerre et la mort qui l'accompagnait. J'avais oublié cet enfant, cet aspect de sa personne. Elle était toujours souriante et enjouée avec moi, ses yeux brillaient sans cesse de malice et d'impatience. Jamais je n'avais vu cette peur dans ses yeux, cette peur de rester seule.

Ce fut l'unique fois où je tentai de me suicider. L'expression qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là m'empêcha de retenter. J'avais moi aussi connu ce sentiment, quand mon père avait mis fin à ses jours. Il était hors de question qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. Ce soir là je décidai de donner un nouveau sens à mon existence. En plus de servir correctement mon village, j'allais prendre soin d'elle.


End file.
